Currently there exist tools in the oil and gas well industry that are specifically designed to obtain drilling and geological parameters downhole, near the drill bit. In some instances, the information obtained by these tools is stored in memory devices. In such cases, the stored information can be retrieved when the memory devices are returned to the surface of the well. This system, however, produces an undesirable lag time between the initial collection and storing of the downhole information and the retrieval of the downhole information at the surface of the well.
As an alternative, the downhole information can be transmitted to the surface of the well using pressure pulses in the drilling fluid. However, this method also produces an undesirable lag time caused by the time a pressure pulse takes to reach the surface. Accordingly, a need exists for a method and a system of transmitting data instantaneously and efficiently to the surface of a well.